Hetzer
"Hetzer is equipping with spotting scope." Hetzer is an Axis heavy vehicle field by the Panzer Elite featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info Hetzer ("trouble maker") or Jagdpanzer 38(t) is a tank destroyer field by the Panzer Elite and can be call in once the Tank Destroyer Tactics is chosen. Built on the base of an old and obsolete Panzer 38(t) tank chassis mounted with a 75mm KwK 40 L/48 main gun (similar to the Panzer IV) the Hetzer shares similar traits to theMarder III in terms of speed and mobility. Unlike the Marder III, which build on the Panzer 38(t) chassis without further modification, Hetzers armor are modified to improve their protection against most tank and anti-tank fire. Its front armor is 60mm thick with 60 degree slope, significantly increasing its round deflection abilities. Its turret-less design and diminutive size also make it a low profile panzer. Hetzer tank destroyer is also one of the very few German designs to armed with a remote control MG42 light machine gun, removing the need of a machine gunner. Hetzers can be upgrade with a Spotting Scope to increase its range of sight, allowing for much better usage of the main guns range. The Hetzer is a well armed and armored tank destroyer. Its 75mm KwK 40 L/48 gun provide similar performance with the Panzer IV. The main gun is highly effective against most Allied tank compared to the similar looking Stug IV, capable of tackling M4A3 Shermans, Cromwell Tanks, and the poorly armored M10 Tank Destroyer. The main gun's also effective against base structures, buildings, and fortified positions. Its armor allows it to survive most anti-tank and tank fire. Its diminutive size also make it a low profile tank, making it a harder target to hit. Hetzer like other Panzer Elite vehicles can use the ambush lock-down abilities, immobilizing it but giving the Hetzer a damage bonus and camouflage. Hetzer is a effective tank destroyer as it is fast, well armored, and packs serious firepower. If used in groups they can effectively hunt down Allied tanks. Their ambush lock-down abilities also make them very effective at ambushing advancing Allied tanks, as Hetzer are the only panzer that can camouflage themselves, remaining hidden and undetected until an unsuspecting vehicle falls into their line of fire. They can also provide an excellent defense if set up in choke-point such as hedgerows and bridges, effectively taking out incoming armor units. Marder IIIs provide excellent support for these tanks and can easily make an impenetrable defense. If well supported Hetzers can be a formidable vehicle that can take on any kind of threat. Weakness Although fast and mobile, it is a sluggish tank destroyer. Like all turret-less vehicles, such as the Stug IV and Jagdpanther, the entire panzer has to rotate to aim at its target. Its slow turning means that most Vehicles and Infantry can outmaneuver the sluggish Hetzer. Its main gun limited traverse also make it ineffective against fast moving targets. The Cromwell Tank, with its speed and agility, can effectively flank it and attack its rear armor. Thus Hetzers, like other panzers, should be well supported to avoid enemies outflanking them. Their ambush lock-down abilities should be used wisely as Hetzer is vulnerable to artillery strikes in this immobile state. Due to its low cost and high effectiveness, Hetzer deployment was limited to no more than 4 Hetzers on the battlefield at any given time per commander; the one bypass to this limit being the recovery ability of the Bergetiger, potentially allowing a skilled commander to build up a large amount of these highly effective tank destroyers. Category:Vehicles Category:Panzer Elite Units